parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bernardino's Flash Sentry Boss Battles
Here are some battles that Flash Sentry encounters. Cast *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Spider Queen - Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Kaeden - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Gallery (Boss Battles) The Flash Sentry Boss Battles 01 - Flash vs Madam Mim Round 1..png|Flash vs Madam Mim Round 1 The Flash Sentry Boss Battles 02 - Flash vs Madam Mim Round 2..png|Flash vs Madam Mim Round 2 The Flash Sentry Boss Battles 03 - Flash vs Oogie Boogie..png|Flash vs Oogie Boogie Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 *saberoffquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum5.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum1.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 *saberhit1.mp3 *saberhit2.mp3 *saberhit3.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 *saberspinoff.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/daxter-psp-rip) Flash Sentry vs Madam Mim Round 1 *11 - hive queen 1 & 2 *27 - mission complete Flash Sentry vs Madam Mim Round 2 *11 - hive queen 1 & 2 *27 - mission complete Flash Sentry vs Oogie Boogie *22 - final boss *27 - mission complete Quotes (Boss Battles) Flash Sentry vs Madam Mim Round 1 *Flash Sentry: You asked for it. (takes out and ignites his purple lightsaber, and as Madam Mim takes out and ignites her two dark blue lightsabers, Flash swings and clashes his lightsaber into Madam Mim's lightsabers, as the laser swords struggle once) I knew you were going to do this. (the lightsabers swing and clash twice and struggle again) I hear that Arnold is captured. *Madam Mim: That is correct, pony. (the laser swords clash three times. As Flash goes in pursuit and stops Madam Mim, the lightsabers clash four times and swing) *Flash Sentry: Who are you calling a pony? I knew it was you. You were sent by your boss to stop me. *Madam Mim: I knew you were going to come to this sooner or later. And it was only a matter of time when you arrived. *(Flash takes out and activates his green lightsaber. The glowing blades clash three times. They clash two times. They clash once and struggle again. They clash three times and struggle. They clash two times and struggle once more. They clash and struggle once more. They clash three times. They clash once and struggle and clash again. They clash six times. They clash once and struggle. They clash eight times and struggle twice. They clash and struggle once again. They clash seven times as Flash kicks Madam Mim into the air as she flies out of sight. Flash turns off his lightsabers, puts them away, and smiles with glee) Flash Sentry vs Madam Mim Round 2 *Flash Sentry: So we meet at last. Prepare to be destroyed. (takes out and ignites his lightsabers (one purple and one green)) *Madam Mim: (takes out and activates her dark blue lightsabers) We'll see about that. *(the lightsabers swing and clash twelve times. They clash six times. They clash once and struggle. They clash once again and struggle again. They clash once more and struggle once more. They clash three times. They clash once more and struggle once more. They clash once again. They clash once more and struggle once again. They clash nine times and struggle harder. Flash kicks Madam Mim backward, causing her to fly backwards, and plunge off the edge, with herself falling and her lightsabers deactivating. Flash deactivates and puts away his lightsabers and looks happy) Flash Sentry vs Oogie Boogie *Flash Sentry: Hello, Oogie. *Oogie Boogie: Why, it's Flash. Hello Flash, what are you doing here? *Flash Sentry: Where is Arnold?!? *Oogie Boogie: He's right here, Flash. *Arnold: Flash... *Flash Sentry: Arnold. *Oogie Boogie: (force grips Arnold) You will bow before me and do my orders. You will find and kill the rest of Arnold's friends. If you refuse, then Arnold dies. And when your training is complete, you will surrender to me and join me on the dark side. If you resist, he'll die. And then you will haunt down and execute the rest of your friends. If you fail, he'll die. *Flash Sentry: Yes, of course, I will. Just let Arnold go. (Oogie Boogie lets Flash go and drops him to the ground when Oogie Boogie activates his red lightsaber. Angered by this new distraction, Flash runs forward, roaring in anger, grabs his two green lightsabers, and leaps over Oogie Boogie) *Oogie Boogie: You can have me, but let's see if you can try and get my guards first. *(some guards appear around Flash, who gasps, but bravely stands up, then attacks the guards as they shoot at Flash, who dodges) *Guard 1: Look there! *Guard 2: Blast him! *Guard 3: Incoming! *Guard 4: Alright, men. Load your weapons. *Oogie Boogie: Fire! *(Flash Sentry force grips a guard and force throws him away. He kills two more guards. As the other guards fire, Flash kills two, then three more, and two more. A guard tries to flee, but is force gripped by Flash, and is thrown away. Flash force grips another guard and tosses him away) *Oogie Boogie: Lucky shot, Flash. But you are no match to me. *(Flash runs forward, and as the two warriors' lightsabers swing and clash five times and struggle, sparks fly while the air hums) *Flash Sentry: I'll kill you! *Oogie Boogie: Rise above this! (force throws Flash to the ground) Catch you later, Flash! (laughs evilly and force lifts an object and force throws it at Flash, who dodges and swings his lightsabers, that clash into Oogie Boogie's lightsaber four times, and slices off his hand, causing the sack to burn and break apart) *Flash Sentry: How could you treat my friend so shamefully?! *Oogie Boogie: Oh, my hand! (turns into lots of bugs, that appear to be him underneath a sack, and start falling down) Now look what you've done! My bugs! My bugs! *Bugs: My bugs! My bugs! My bugs! (Ganon's voice) Ah! I've lost! No! You haven't seen the last of me! It's not over yet! I'll be back! No, please don't squash me! I'll die! (Jafar's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Flash squashes Oogie) *Flash Sentry: (turns off his lightsabers and puts them away) That's right. Clear out, and don't come back, you rotter! (frees Arnold, who breaks free, and force heals himself) Trivia (Boss Battles) Flash Sentry vs Madam Mim Round 1 *Flash Sentry's two lightsabers (one purple and one green), that he will be carrying, will carry the saberon.mp3, saberonquick.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Madam Mim will be carry two dark blue lightsabers, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. Flash Sentry vs Madam Mim Round 2 *Flash Sentry's two lightsabers (one purple and one green), that he will be carrying, will carry the saberon.mp3, saberonquick.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Madam Mim will be carry two dark blue lightsabers, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. Flash Sentry vs Oogie Boogie *Flash Sentry's two lightsabers (one purple and one green), that he will be carrying, will carry the saberon.mp3, saberonquick.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Oogie Boogie will be carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino